To be or not to be
by Enicia24
Summary: Sasuke is finnally back but Sakura has gone through some major changes. Instead of fawning at his feet she kicks his but.Living with the rookie 12 is no easy deal especially when a bunch of guys like you. Oh well poor Sakura can make it through it.


To Be or Not To Be

Ello peoples I have here a Sakura x almost everyone I can fit fic here hope you enjoy it

If at any point in time you were to look at the life of Sakura, you would probably have different reactions to the events in her life. From the time, she started the academy to when she met Ino. _Oh what a poor girl. She is picked on and the other kids are down right mean to her yet she remains a nice little girl. _

When she was with Ino, she became more out going and self-confident. But once it came to Uchia Sasuke she changed, she became a fan girl annoying in the words of Sasuke himself. Yet deep down she was still that sweet little girl. It is just that sweet center was overshadowed by the want to fit in. At first it was just to be like other people so maybe they would look past her unusual appearance and slightly larger than normal forehead. That they would want her to join in, she desired this so much that the act became her.

By the time teams were chosen she had built, a wall so all people saw was the crazed and obsessed girl, which she had become. She even started to believe that she was the way everyone saw her. But then she would go home and reality would be knocked back into her. It would fall on her like a ton of bricks on an ant. That she was just a girl that had no ninja heritage and for the want that she had had to become a ninja, her family rejected her. Of course, she never told anyone this because well what could they do. The Hokage didn't even know of her abandonment.

She didn't want the sympathy of people she wanted to be accepted. The only problem is that she went about it in the wrong way and deceived herself into believing that she was what everyone saw her as. So instead of being the hero the ninja who could and would do anything. She became the fan girl, the girl who only wanted to be with a boy. She lost her best friend and her real personality.

When she was assigned team seven, that sweet little center popped up for a moment hoping that this would be her acceptance. That this would be her place where she could finally fit in. But that self was pushed back down by her new personality.

Sakura was persistent in her pursue of Sasuke. She may have seemed unfazed by every thing, but every time she was turned down, put down or belittled Naruto. A small part of her was broken even more. When he left her, on that bench she cracked, the wall tumbled down and she gave up her self to her original self. She became a child again but now she was hardened. Sakura was going to act the part of a ninja. And the first step to that was getting the proper training. Training that she would only accept from the new Hokage, Lady Tsunade.

Of course, Tsunade refused her and the new and improved Sakura continued to ask. When finally Tsunade relented and taught her. Sakura became her prize pupil and next to Shizune, her most accomplished pupil. When Naruto returned and they went after Gaara, it was Sakura's true test. If she couldn't be helpful on this mission, all of her hard wok was for nothing.

But she defeated the dread Akasuna no Sasori of the Akatsuki. Sasori of the red sands, the master puppeteer and an expert poison master that would give Tsunade a run for her money. When she stood there and crushed his heart in her hand, it was then that she became a true shinobi and found herself worthy to call her self a kunoichi of Konoha. She was finally the ninja the hero and she could finally accept herself.

Yes, she may have been useless against Sasuke but that was only once. She would just work harder and kick his but and maybe a few other important places next time she saw him. Next time he was coming home and she was going to beat the crap out of him for ever leaving her. Naruto would of course let her hit him he became her brother and he would accept it. But once she started in on his face, he knew he had to stop her and when the time came, he did.

But not until there was a good black and blue bruise that would hurt for weeks to come. Sakura and Naruto with the help of team Kakashi brought Sasuke back and Tsunade gave him his punishment. He had to live with Naruto and was under village arrest. Everyone laughed at his predicament until they remembered they lived in the same apartment building as Naruto as did most of the Rookie twelve.

In the words of Sakura Haruno the Hokage's second apprentice and the best medic nin and one of the most beautiful women in Konoha. "Frikin fudge monkeys. I already deal with emotionless the perv and mister I am the definition of ADHD. But now I have to deal with I am so emo and have a duck's ass on my head. Great." Staring at her teammates Sakura gave a large sigh and left them to take Sasuke to the apartment on their own.


End file.
